


Justin's space adventures

by DarkNight86



Series: Justin's space adventures [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Multi, Not dealing with the past, Past Child Abuse, space, underage drinking-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: Having gone into Space to get away from his past Justin has set out of countless adventures. His last one bring him face to face with his past, and potential future. Needing to make the right choice he goes to Billy to start down the right path, however a distress call brings to the brink of his past. Will he face it or run?(Not the greatest summary)





	Justin's space adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, it's not beta read, all mistakes are my own.  
> the ish was added to the underage drinking because I'm not sure there's a drinking age in space. lol

      Punching yet another bounty hunter in the gut Justin thought for a moment that this was a whole lot easier when he could just blow the bad guys up. However these guy were just bounty hunters and he wasn't exactly any better then them, sure he didn't get paid but he wasn't always looked upon with favor with other Rangers these days. Not that it changed anything right now, this little girl was kidnapped from her home and needed his help to get home.

      Getting the girl back to Storm Blaster he set her in the passenger seat, right away Storm Blaster fastened her in. Drawing his blaster he took a few shoots at the remaining bounty hunters, he needed a little more room before they could make a run for it. Reading his actions Storm Blaster spun around and shot the ground in front of there foes forcing them to be thrown back. Jumping in he thanked Storm Blaster before they took off.

      For a moment he was concerned that the girl might have problems once they left the planets atmosphere, however he remembered that Storm Blaster could generate his own atmospheric field and could adjust it for those inside it. Storm Baster wouldn't have to worry about it with him while he's morphed. Once off planet Justin instructed Storm Blaster to do a quick spin around the system before returning to the ships hiding place.

      Once they were safely on the ship Justin quickly plotted a course, the long way back to the girls home. He had to be careful since it was a colony of Kerovians from KO-35, so it wasn't to big of a jump to thinking the Astro Rangers might be in the area and he didn't what to deal with his old friends.

      Getting up he headed back to the garage area where he had left Storm Blaster and the girl. It was a little weird to see the girl sitting on one of the benches along the far wall just swinging his legs as if she didn't have a care in the world. Powering down he was a little shorter then before but no where as short as he was when he first got his powers. Sitting down next to her he said. “You seem to be doing well with all this.”

      “I can see the future you know.” She replied smiling. Yeah, that was the whole reason the bad guys wanted her in the first place. “I knew you'd come for me, just like I know you'll get me home safe.”

      Sitting there he thought about it, there was one thing he didn't quite understand. “One question, if you can see the future then how did those guys get a hold of you?”

      “Because I let them.” she replied with a grin. “Oh, and I'm Glacya by the way. My parents say I should always introduce myself, even if I already know who I'm talking to.”

      “Well, even thought you probably already know, I'm Justin.” He replied reaching out to shack her hand. Once the formalities were out of the way he asked. “Now why did you let them take you?”

      “They would have gotten me one way or another, this way was the easiest to deal with.” She replied still swinging her legs. God what he wouldn't give to have that kind of innocence again. Snapping him out of it she added. “Besides the two of us needed to meet.”

       “And why is that?” He asked wondering what horrors his future held. Knowing his past it was going to be something.

      “Your future is coming to a cross roads.” She replied stopping her legs. Turning to face him she seemed to want him to focus on her alone. “On one hand you have a path that leads you to heartache, pain, people you once and my again think of as friends, dealing with your past, and maybe even love along the way.”

      Sitting there he let Glacya's words to sink in, he wondered what she had really seen, something told him it was a lot more then she was letting on. For a moment Justin wondered how she stayed so child like while seeing all that she saw. After a moment she continued. “On the other hand all your path will lead to, is death.”

      Okay, that was some bomb she just dropped. Still it wasn't to big of a surprise, holding out his arm he showed her his morpher he said. “It's loosing power, has been for sometime. It's going to shut down completely isn't it.”

       Smiling she didn't really give an answer but somehow he knew he was right. Leaning against the wall of the ship she said. “There are places you could go to have it fixed, or maybe to just some people. You have options.”

       “Yeah, but having them and wanting to use them are two different things.” Justin replied looking down a his morpher.

      “Not wanting and being afraid to, are also different things.” She replied with a little chuckle. Then she lost her little girl look for a moment saying. “But you need to make your decision shortly, your cross roads is coming up.”

      For a moment he wondered how a simple rescue operation had turned into all of this, but he didn't have much time to think about it. Feeling her pull on his sleeve he looked or as she informed him. “I don't mean to interrupt you, but if we don't change course in the next few minutes the bounty hunters will find us.”

      Getting up he didn't even think about it, going up to the pilots seat he changed course to one a little more dangerous through an asteroid field but he stayed at the controls to be sure they got through. Once clear they stayed under the radar until they got to Glacya's home world. By the time he got back to the garage Glacya was already strapped into Storm Blaster and seemed ready to go. Pulling out his Key he had long ago abandoned the silly hand movements for just inserting the key and morphing. Once he stood there morphed she asked him. “Why do you need to go like that?”

     “The computer says there's an element in your planets atmosphere that's harmful to humans.” He replied getting into Storm Blaster. “Apparently Kerovians have built up a resistance to it, and short term exposure shouldn't be a problem but I really don't want to take the chance.”

      Setting off they made it to the surface quickly but he didn't want to take her right home. When Storm Blaster stopped right outside the colony she didn't even seem phased by it. Going to get out Justin stopped her for a moment, Storm Blaster popped open the glove box. Reaching in he pulled out a small device in the shape of the Turbo ranger emblem. Handing it to her he told her. “If you ever need me just press this and Storm Blaster will get the signal.”

      “Thank you.” She replied giving him a hug. It was strange, he wasn't used to hugs, or people liking him for that matter. Getting out Glacya headed in and once she was safely back inside the colony he took off to do some thinking back on the ship.

 

*****

 

     Taking deep breath Justin took a few minutes to not only center himself but to enjoy the view of the water world. After dropping off Glacya off Justin had spent a few days in the asteroid field thinking and doing some repairs on the ship. He decided that he needed to heed the young girls warning, of course then he needed to figure out where to go. KO-35 was out of the question, that would mean the Astro rangers and he wasn't going to deal with that. Earth was an option but any one that could help him knew to many of his “friends”.

     He could risk Eltar, of course his last run it with the Eltar rangers did not end well. Maybe attacking them hadn't been the smartest move but to this day he still believed it was the right one. Which is why he was now orbiting Aquitar, he wasn't sure the man he was looking for was still there but it was his best shot.

     Adjusting the communication system to the same frequency that he knew the power chamber used he tried hailing the planet. No one answered right away but he continued to try and eventually someone did answer. Watching the screen a woman wearing a toga like gown came into view. He had seen images of the Aquitar rangers so at least he knew he got the right species. Giving him a strange look she asked. “Who are you and why are you on the frequency.”

     “My name is Justin Stewart.” He replied not bothering to lie to her. There was no point in hiding who he was if he was going to ask for help. “I was hopping to contact a man by the name of Billy Cranston.”

     “I know the man of who you speak.” She replied sounding uncertain of him. “But that does not explain why you are using this frequency, it was replaced several years ago. In fact, the only reason I pick it up was the fact that I was observing your ship.”

     “I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused you, I was unaware that this frequency had been replaced.” He replied trying to sound sincere. It was hard, he hasn't talk to many people for a while, let alone liked people.

     “Why are you attempting to get a hold of Mr. Cranston?” She asked moving on as he had hopped.

     “I was hopping he could help me with a problem I'm having.” He replied not wanting to revile too much. Knowing that this frequency wasn't in use any more he wasn't sure how secure it was.

      For a moment she disappeared form the screen. Sitting there Justin wondered if he had been hung up on but a minute later she was back informing him. “Mr. Cranston, says he doesn't know who you are.”

     “We've ever meet before, so that does make since.” He replied thinking about it. There were plenty of names he could drop, however a lot of them could get him into trouble. Not to mention he didn't want them to contact any of them. So he asked you woman. “If it helps could you inform him that I... I'm friends with Rocky.”

     Again she disappeared form the screen, sure he didn't serve with Rocky but he knew Billy did and that it would be unlikely they could get a hold of him, he hoped. It didn't take as long as he figure before the screen turned back on however this time Billy, looking a little older then the pictures he had seen of the man, appeared. “Justin, I apologize for not recognizing your name at first.”

     “It's understandable, we never served together.” He replied trying not to let anything slip. “And I should be apologizing for not sending word a head, however there are some people I've been trying to avoid that might have been able to intercept the transmission.”

     For a moment Billy seemed to be thinking things over before asking. “Are you in some sort of trouble?”

     “Only if they catch me.” He half joked, sure they wouldn't hurt him but he didn't want to listen to them either. “But that's not the reason I was trying to get a hold of you.”

     Holding up his morpher he hoped Billy would understand. “It's been loosing power, I've tried to repair it myself however I haven't been able to figure out the problem. And I'm not stupid enough to go get hit by lightning like a certain silver ranger. I was hopping with your association with the man that gave it to me, you might have a better understanding of how it worked.”

     “There's no need to be so cryptic, this is a secured line.” Billy replied with a little grin. “And you are correct, I did work on the Turbo powers before my illness and moving here.”

     There was a moment were Billy seemed distracted as he looked over at something off screen. Then returning to the screen he replied. “Normally I would have you dock however your ship is to large for our landing areas. Would you allow me to teleport to your ship so I could inspect your morpher.”

     “That would probably be for the best.” Justin replied reaching over to drop his shields. Sure he was putting a lot of trust in Billy but the risk was worth it. “You should aim for the gar... cargo hold, it has the most open space on the ship.”

    “Affirmative.” he replied before the screen went black. Watching the senors Justin waited for the teleport beam to drop Billy off before turning the shields back on and heading down to the garage. Walking in he spotted Billy standing there in a blue tunic like he had seen on the other woman. Stopping him he walked over and held out his hand. “It's nice to meet you in person.”

      “Same here, I heard a lot of stories.” He replied shaking the mans hand.

      “Before we get started, my I ask you something?” Billy replied letting his hand go. Nodding he agreed to listen to the man's question. “During the transmission you hesitated twice, my I ask why?”

     “When I told you were to teleport I almost called it the garage, for reasons you can probably understand now.” Justin replied gesturing around him. Smiling Billy seemed to get the point. Taking a deep breath he tried to explain his first slip. “When I was talking about Rocky I had to swallow a bit of pride there. You see I have issues with my past.”

     “I can understand that.” Billy replied with a slight grin. Picking up the box that had been at his feet Billy replied. “Now lets have a look at that morpher of yours.”

     It took a lot more effort then he hoped Billy noticed to remove his morpher and let the older man have a look. Unable to help without hovering over the man Justin started to clean up around the garage, it was silent for a while as Billy set up his own work space, however it didn't last for ever. “From what I've heard, I take it your the lone ranger out there helping people, for the most part.”

     “I'm not alone.” He replied unable to turn around and look at him. It wasn't so much the fact that he figured it out, it was that, most part, comment that he wondered about. How much did the other man know and what were people saying about him. Pointing over to his side he replied. “Storm Blaster's the best partner I could ask for.”

     “Storm Blaster?” Billy replied sounding confused. Right away Storm Blaster honked and flashed his horns letting Justin know he wasn't happy that the former ranger hadn't heard of him. Chuckling a little Justin knew how he felt. After a moment Billy responded. “How could you jeep act on it own?”

     “Storm Blaster isn't a jeep.” he replied turning around. Facing the man he explained. “Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser, who primary keeps an eye on Earth, are both sentient beings. They joined the turbo rangers after the first four retired. We lost track of them when the power chamber was destroyed but after an incident with the Astros we were reconnected.”

     “There seems to be a lot more to that story.” Billy replied reading between the lines. Of course Storm Blaster honked a response to Justin that he chose to ignore. Looking over at Storm Baster Billy informed him. “I apologize if I offended you with my earlier comment.”

      There were a few honks and flashing lights before settling back down. Turning back to what he was doing Justin informed the man. “He excepted by the way.”

     Going back to work in silence they each did there thing. It was maybe an hour later when Billy spoke up again. “It looks like the power issue is being caused by a faulty connection to the grid.”

      “Is that something that can be fixed, preferably without getting hit by lightning?” Justin asked hopping he wouldn't have to give it up, or go asking others for help.

      “Lightning wouldn't fix this.” Billy replied looking it over again. “The easiest solution would be to disconnect form the grid and then reconnect it correctly.”

      Thinking about it he leaned back against the work bench, however before he could say anything Storm Blaster chimed in again. Listening Justin waited for a moment before informing Billy, “There's a distress signal being sent out by a cargo ship. I need to go check it out.”

      Heading towards the bridge he noticed Billy fallowed him but didn't say anything. Setting down he checked the signal, it was a little strange instead of visual or radio it was a written message, still there were reasons to do so. Low bandwidth, broken systems, etc. reading through the message. Looking over his shoulder Billy asked. “what language is that? I don't recognize it.”

      “Eoolian.” he replied checking out the coordinates.

      “And you can read this?” Billy asked looking at it confused.

       “I'm not fluent but I know enough.” He replied concentrating on what he was doing. Trying to keep Billy's mind off the signal he asked. “How long do you think it will take to fix my morpher?”

      “It shouldn't take long to disconnect and let the remaining energy dissipate. But forging a stable connection will take a bit longer then that.” he replied standing straight up again. “All in all, I would say a good seven hours.”

      Sitting there Justin thought it though, there was no way he could wait seven hours to go after the distress signal. Still there was one thing he still wasn't sure on. “Now the big question. Are you willing to fix it?”

      Standing there Billy looked at him with this strange look, like he was shocked Justin had even asked. After a moment Billy must have realized he wasn't kidding. “I wouldn't have come aboard your ship if I wasn't willing to repair your morpher.”

     “Thanks.” He replied unable to look at him. Deep down he knew this should be how it was, rangers helped rangers but that hasn't been his experience. Shacking it off he informed the man. “And I will take you up on that but it will have to be another day.”

      “Why?” Billy wondered. Had he really not been paying attention.

      “I need to check this distress signal out, and if the transmissions right, I don't have seven hours to wait.” Justin replied not willing to but one of the few people willing to help him into his business. “It's a small cargo ship hulling radioactive material, they seem to have sprung a leak and are now leaking Zeta radiation. If someone doesn't get to them in the next few hours they wont make it.”

      Sitting there started to plot out a course, It was going to take at least two hours. He could get there quicker but it would over tax the engine, Storm Blaster could get there in less then an hour however they wouldn't have no way to get more then two or three people out. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Justin looked up as Billy informed him. “Let me inform my wife about the situation and we'll head out.”

      “You don't need to leave your home.” He replied not wanting to be the reason he didn't get to return to his wife.

      “I can start work on your morpher on the way, and Storm Blaster aside, it will be an extra set of hands if need be.” Billy replied already working the Communication system. Opening his mouth to say something Billy shot him down saying. “I'm not taking no for an answer.”

      “Then make your call.” He replied giving in. It was just a simple rescue, besides the radiation there shouldn't be a huge risk. Once Billy confirmed that he was good to go Justin set course and took off. Getting up he headed back towards the garage to prepare in case he needed decontamination gear.

       Fallowing suit Billy went back to his work station. They both continued to work on there projects eventually it was Billy that broke the silence. “You know I've heard a lot of stories about what you've been up to.”

       “You can only believe half of those stories.” Justin replied wondering what he was getting at. Still he couldn't resist the joke. “The fun part if figuring out what half.”

       “There's only one real story I was curious about.” Billy replied looking up from the morpher. “Did you really attack the Eltar rangers?”

       “Yeah, but it wasn't as simple as they made it out to be.” He replied as if it was nothing. Really it wasn't any more at the time it was big news, no one had ever went against Eltar before. “And for the record, I still stand by my actions.”

        “Well, we have a long trip a head of us.” Billy replied grabbing one of his tools. “Why don't you tell me what happened?”

       “Contrary to most of the stories, I didn't go there fighting with the other rangers, nor did I show up at the end and attack without provocation.” Justin started figuring he should set the record straight, at least for one person. “I went there on my own, a friend of mine, a farmer from a planet who's name I still can't pronounce. His son had been taken by the bad buy, Paravac, I think that was his name anyway.

        “Anyhow, when he asked he for help I couldn't say no. That's why I was there, it was just a coincidence that the rangers attacked on that day.” Moving on to another task he wondered if Billy would feel the same as he did. “Anyway, I left the fighting to the rangers in favor of sneaking in. What I found inside was the fact he was using the people he was kidnapping as test subjects.”

      It was hard to remember what he had seen inside that place. “These hybrids he created some were extremely loyal to him, but some, the one's he considered rejects, just wanted to be free. Once I got my friends son out of there I went back and got the friendly hybrids out of there. We were just getting to the ship when the rangers found us. They started shooting before anyone could do anything. I tried to get in between them to get them to stop for a moment and listen, but they wouldn't. Eventually a small child, seven years old was hit, it wasn't enough to destroy him but he got injured pretty bad.”

      Taking a moment he had to settle himself. If he let his emotions run high again he was going to really loose it. “That was when I blasted there red. I think it was shock more then anything that caused them to pause, I guess they never thought another ranger would have the balls to attack them. One of the hybrids grabbed the kid and got him to the ship. I tried speaking to them again, but they wouldn't hear anything I had to say. So I shot off a few more rounds until everyone was on the ship. I ran into the ship and they tried to fallow, Storm Blaster let them know how he felt and lets just say they didn't stay long.”

      Laughing a little he hoped it didn't sound to evil. “I got my friends son back to him, luckily I got to him before he became a test subject. The others stayed with me for a while, as they learned to control what they could do. They eventually learned to hold there humanoid forms, so I found them a colony that would except them. I hear from my contact in the colony every now and then, from what he says there all getting along fairly well.”

      Sitting there Billy hadn't said anything as he told the story so Justin didn't really know what he was thinking. After a few long moments Billy asked him. “Would your ship have any senor data from that day?”

      “I don't know, the Ship was forty years old when I got it from the scrap yard.” Justin replied trying not to show the disappointment in yet again not being believed. “I might be able to find something but there is a reason I do most of the computer stuff myself.”

      “With your permission I would like to see if I could find that data.” Billy asked having stopped what ever he had been doing with Justin's morpher. Glancing over at him Justin thought for a moment that the other man was angry, but if he was he hid it well. “If I can find it I would like to take it back with me, there was always something off with the story the Eltar rangers told. I'd love to shove it in there face.”

      Standing there Justin was in shock, not only because of the tone in Billy's voice but because the implications he was making. Finally he had to ask. “Wait, are you saying you believe me?”

      “Yes, is that, that hard to imagine?” He asked looking over at him again.

      “No. Just hasn't happened in a while.” Justin replied in a rare moment of confusion. “Guess I just wasn't expecting it.”

 

*****

 

      Getting to the system the distress signal was coming from Justin stopped the ship at the edge to get some new sensor readings. Sure he was there to help but that didn't mean he was going in blind. Going over the readings a few things stuck out, he was just about to call this a trap when Billy came into the bridge. “What's up? Why did we stop here?”

       “I was running a few sensor sweep to make sure it was safe to continue.” Justin replied going over the reading again to make sure he was right. “But somethings up.”

       As Billy looked down at the screen he explained. “Either there ships made of a highly dense material, or there sending out false sensor data.”

      Before either of them could continue there conversation the other ship hailed them. Making sure the other ship couldn't see them Justin answered the call. “Hello, are you here to help, were not sure our distress signal was sent. Even if you aren't is there's something you could do please assist us.”

      “I am responding to your signal.” Justin replied making sure Billy knew to stay silent. “However the radiation is stronger then I first anticipated, I'll need some time to adjust my shields to make sure my ship can withstand the radiation.”

      “Please hurry, I'm afraid we have very little time left.” The other ship replied before communication was dropped. If they asked Justin would just say it was a computer glitch.

      Continuing to work the controls he heard Billy reply. “You were correct something about these readings don't make since.”

     “I think there creating a radiation field to mask there signature while sending out a false registration.” Justin replied making adjustment to the sensors. “If that's the case I should be able to filter out radiation and get a better read on the ship.”

     Nodding it seemed like he agreed with Justin's idea, it took a few minutes to adjust the sensors but once it was done they cut through the radiation reviling the truth. Looking at the reading Justin starting cursing. No, no he couldn't deal with this, with them. Anyone but them. Seeing Justin freaking out must have alerted Billy to the problem as he asked. “Justin what's wrong?”

      “Anyone, anyone other then this.” He replied not really speaking to Billy. “I can't, I can't do it. Not them.”

      “Justin.” Billy hollered to get his attention. Looking back Billy was shocked to see him like this but he didn't let it stay on his face for long. Instead he got him to focus on him before asking. “Who is it?”

       “The Astro Mega ship.” He replied knowing he sounded weak. He hated it, he hated how is past made him feel so weak and unable to do anything. “I can't do it. I wont.”

       “Okay, then don't.” Billy replied trying to get him to calm down. “Can we out run them?”

       “The mach two against this piece of junk. They would over take us in two minutes at most.” Justin replied laughing at the idea. “Running isn't an option.”

      “Okay, then think of one. Your smart enough.” Billy replied looking him right in the eye. “There is always a way out you just need to figure it out, and you know what your ship can do better then anyone.”

      Taking a few deep breaths Justin forced himself to clam down. Think, think, think, he keep thinking to himself, there had to be away. As he reminded himself to breath. As he went through what he had the might be of use he finally thought of something. Feeling him relax Billy assumed, “You have a plan.”

      “Yeah, but it's risky.” He replied starting to hit buttons. Knowing that he couldn't just do things like he normally would he had to make sure Billy was on board for his, if not he'll have to figure something else out. “If we approach them like were going to dock, but before docking I take off at fill speed we should gain a little distance, enough that is should be able to get this systems star. If there's enough room I could launch a controlled amount of Dark matter into the sun.”

      “The reaction would cause a solar flare.” Billy deduced sitting down he watched what Justin was doing. “And your adjusting the Shields to soak up that radiation.”

     “Correct.” Justin replied as the other ship tried to open communications again. Letting the ship give off static for a moment he hopped they wouldn't get antsy. “If the shields get enough radiation and I can get the ship into orbit above the stars magnetic pole, it should trick there sensors.”

      “So well, be using there own trick against them.” Billy replied a little grin escaping. “The one question I do have can wait. How long until your ready?”

      “Just need to prepare the dark matter.” Justin replied working the controls to load out the ejection pod. Turning to Billy he replied. “You don't need to go though with this. If you want, Storm Blaster could take you Back to Aquitar.”

      “And miss this, I don't think so.” Billy replied chuckling a little. “This is the most excitement I've had in years.”

      Having everything set up Justin opened communications line making sure it came off as faulty. “Sorry about the lack of communication, my system needs a few good hits to work sometimes.”

      “I understand, I've been complaining about this ship for ten years.” The man replied trying to sound likable. “When will you be ready?”

     “I'm ready now, but I wont be able to stay long so I need your crew to be ready to board as soon as I dock.” Justin replied as he caught Billy rolling his eyes. “I'll see you shortly.”

      Closing the line Justin found himself enjoying the game, if only a little but he was getting one over his old friends. And after the least five years there was no way he was going to make it easy. Setting out they didn't want to appear as too eager, pulling up to were they would be docking he waited until the other ship started there docking sequence then Justin took off again at full speed, or at least as fast as he could within the system.

      Right away the other ship dropped the pretense. It didn't take long for them to get turned around and started the chase. Still they had the lead, and got to the sun before them. Waiting until they were in pace Justin launched the pod and as he hoped a flare developed between the two. Using the time wisely Justin let the shields absorbed radiation before making a break for the magnetic pole on the other side of the sun.

      Getting there he turned off anything that wasn't necessary that might get them caught. Sitting there the two of them watched the sensors to see if the mega ship had seen through there trick. After a few minutes of just sitting there the mega ship took off for the out skirts of the system. It seemed that they didn't give up of finding them. Releasing a breath Billy asked him. “How long do you think before they give up?”

      “Hopefully within a couple of hours.” He replied sighing. “We can only stay here for a little over two hours before the shields well fail and we'd fry.”

      “Well, it looks like we some time on our hands.” Billy replied getting up. Looking over he added. “So I guess I can ask that question now.”

      Sitting there he waited for a question on his past, so he almost laughed when Billy asked. “Where the hell did you get dark matter?”

 

*****

 

      Walking out of his quarters carrying a bottle Justin knew the inevitable was going to happen, they had been stuck here for half an hour already and it didn't look like the mega ship was going to give up yet. But the real problem was the looks Billy keeps giving him when he believes Justin isn't looking, it was going to happen so he might as well be ready for it.

      Finding the other man in the garage, they had decided to start fixing him morpher. It was safer then him having an active morpher if he had to deal with the Astro rangers. Grabbing a couple of glasses form a compartment above his work station Justin asked the other man. “Want a drink?”

      “What is it?” Billy replied looking at him cautiously. Waiting a moment he poured himself a drink knowing that it might not sit well with the older man.

     “Telarian hyper vodka.” he replied downing the little contents of his glass. He only had about a shots worth in it, he wasn't much of a drinker and this stuff was strong.

     “No thanks, I don't really drink.” Billy replied setting down one of his tools. Raising a brow when he poured another small shot Billy asked. “Are you even old enough to be drinking?”

     “That depends.” Justin replied closing the bottle and setting it on the bench. Grabbing his glass Justin went and sat down ironically in the same spot as when he was talking to Glacya. Looking at the man he asked. “What's the drinking age around here?”

      Not responding Billy shook his head, just sitting there Justin just swirled the liquid around his glass. Taking note of his action Billy inquired. “You don't drink much do you?”

      “This is my second time.” He replied honestly. The only other time he drank he was drunk long before he knew what he had been drinking. “But I thought the situation called for it.”

      Sitting there Justin wondered if it would be easier to just start talking, at least with him it would be a little easier then talking to the Astro rangers. He would need the whole bottle for that. Taking a deep breath he decided that he at least break the ice on the subject and go from there. “You know I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked anything yet.”

      “I believe I asked several thing since coming aboard.” Billy replied almost holding the straight face. However Justin could see the slight up turn of his grin. After a moment he replied. “I can't say that I'm not curious, but if anything I'm more concerned. I could see the panic in your eyes when you realized who was on that ship, but I'm not going to force you to say anything.”

      Sitting there he was content knowing that Billy wasn't going to force him to say anything. Maybe that was why he started to speak. “I hate them. Not Andros he's okay, and I never meet Zane, but the others. TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. They're not alone Tanya, Kat, Tommy, Adam and even Rocky are just as bed, if not worse.”

      Frozen Billy couldn't seem to process what he was saying. Still he started he might as well get on with it. “It started slowly when I started out as a ranger, the first team only seen me as a kid. Yes I was younger then them but I was a better fighter, not as good as Tommy, but I could more the keep my own with the others. But I was always the first they would come and “rescue”.

      “I thought it might get better over time, but it didn't really, then they passed the power on to the second team. They were better at treating me like an equal, they were older but I had the experience. But that's only part of it.” Justin replied taking a sip of his drink. “It started with Rocky, I really took notice of it when the others stepped down. I was the one still fighting yet, I was the only one trying to stay in touch.

      “Sure, I knew they were all moving on doing there stuff, but once a week Emails, turned into once a month, into once in awhile, turn in to not at all.” Stopping he finished off his drink. He thought about getting more but he was already feeling a buzz. “Still I had the new team, and we had a little more in common, we went to school together and that. Then my dad came back and was going to stay. Then the power chamber was destroyed and our powers were gone. The others chose to go into space to fallow Devatox, I chose to stay, I know that. I had to think of my dad. It was lonely without my friends but I knew they were in space and couldn't get a hold of me.

     “Then the incident were Storm Blaster came back and the Astro rangers needed help, I found out the others had been on Earth a lot, and I didn't hear anything from them. I thought they might keep in touch after that, but no, I was forgot, again.” Trying not to get too emotional Justin took a few seconds to calm himself. “The real problem started a few months before Earth was attacked. My dad lost his job and started drinking heavily, I could have dealt with that, it would have been hard but I could have done it. What I couldn't deal with was when he started hitting me.”

     Knowing it wouldn't do any good to start crying, he hadn't done it in four years he wasn't going to do it now, he took a deep breath. When he was sure he was safe he continued. “Most of the time I could fend him off, but there were times were he would come into my room at night or catch me off guard. The second time it happened I tried getting hold of the people I called friends, teammates. I only had a few numbers that didn't seem to work any more but I Emailed everyone, at first it was just trying to get there attention. But the longer it went on the more I tried to reach out, what started as one or two Emails just trying to get a response turned into several daily Emails bagging for help.

      “Then one day I was coming home and I found police cars all over the place. I didn't know what was up so I hid, eventually I over heard the cops talking. My dad had been driving drunk and hit someone, they didn't make it. My dad was going to jail and they were going to put me back in the system.” Glancing over at Billy he couldn't look him in the face but he did notice that he had made no move to continue his work. “I couldn't handle that. So I stayed hidden and when I could I grabbed what I needed form the house got in Storm Blaster and we left. We roamed around contrary for about a year, then he got a call from Lightning Cruiser asking for help.

      “We went into space and for the first time in a long time I had to morph. It should have been humbling or something like that, but it felt great. I felt useful again. When we were done Storm Blaster and I decided to stay in space and help where ever we could. Maybe find somewhere to settle down, something, something different. I admit it doesn't make a whole lot of since when I try and explain it.” Justin replied chuckling a but. “We had a lot of adventurers, got into a lot of fights, help some people, I ended up with this ship. Then a few months ago the Astro rangers started trying to get a hold of us. This is just speculation but I figure someone Back home finally needed me for something and realized I wasn't there. I do wonder how long it took them to figure out I wasn't on Earth any more.”

      The ship was Quiet, Storm Blaster never tried never to get him to see reason or really comment on it. He wasn't sure what Billy thought, the man didn't seem to know what to say. For the longest time neither of them talked, for a moment Justin thought about going to check the senors but Billy finally spoke up. “I'm not sure where I should start. But I will ask if I should confiscate that bottle? Alcoholism can run in families.”

      “Don't worry about it.” Justin replied looking at his empty glass. “Even if I wanted power rangers can't be drunks.”

      Feeling the confused look Billy was giving him Justin chuckled as he explained. “Morphing purges the system.”

      “And how do you know this?” Billy asked sounding more curious then anything.

     “The only other time I drank, I got really drunk and started a fight, or maybe the other guys started it, it's a bit fuzzy.” Justin replied trying not to grin. “When I morphed it cleared everything from my system. I figured it was safety feature to prevent drunk rangers endangering people.”

     “Makes since.” Billy responded. There was a moment before he stated. “It's a trait of the power to help bind teams together, make them closer. When a team looses or gives up there power it's effects lessens allows for people to grow. However it's not meant to allow teammates to abandon each other. Even with your second team taking up new powers they shouldn't have done that to you. Not that I'm saying that there's any excuse for what they did.”

      “Are you saying there was something wrong with our powers.” Justin asked trying to decipher what Billy was saying.

     “No, I'm saying that there's something wrong with them.” Billy replied causing Justin to look over at him for the first time since starting his tail. There was something about the way that he said them that made him look and what he say shocked him. This man that he knew never let a lot of things get to him, that had been nothing but kind and supportive since boarding his ship, was angry. Not upset, not mad, but down right angry. After a moment he added. “No team in the history of the power has ever abandoned a teammate, hell I moved to a different planet and I still get mail from my teams. Sure some of it's through others, but I still get it.”

     That didn't exactly make him feel better since they did share some teammates. Not wanting to sound mean or put off Justin was trying to figure something to say when Storm Blaster started flashing his lights and honking. Listening to his friend for a moment he explained to Billy. “The Mega ship has started to move. I should go check it out.”

      Getting up he wasn't surprised the other man fallowed him, getting to the bridge he started checking the sensors and found the other ship was leaving the area. For a few minutes he watched it leave, he didn't want to take off only to have them notice. As they waited for the ship to leave, Billy inquired, “Any clue were there heading?”

      “From the looks of it back to KO-35.” He replied as the finally felt sensor range. If he couldn't see them he knew for a fact they wouldn't be able to see him. He didn't spend all that time upgrading the sensors for nothing. Moving the ship away from the sun he parked it again around one of the systems outer planets, they had been camped out over the sun for almost two hours, he needed to make sure there was no serious damage.

 

*****

 

      Standing in the Cargo bay Billy looked on as Justin tried his now fixed morpher. For a moment he found it strange that the younger man didn't use any odd hand gestures or a call out of some sort, but then he remembered Justin's feeling towards his teams. That was something he was going to need to address after the young man departed. Taking note of the way Justin was standing there he asked. “How does it feel?”

     “Good, but different.” He replied stretching out the suit. “Before it felt like I was tied to something, not physically, more like a pull. The need to be some where, I never felt that when we were fighting Devatox.”

     “The turbo powers were created on Earth.” Billy explained. Sure he wasn't going to say how he knew this, but that was unimportant. “Because of that the power saw Earth's protection was it's primary mission. Now that it's connection was made off world you shouldn't feel the power pulling you back to Earth.”

      “Makes since, I guess.” Justin replied powering down. It didn't take a genus, he would know, to tell there was something on his mind. After a moment he said. “I don't know how to repay you for this.”

      “There's no need.” Billy replied placing a hand on his shoulder. “I never charge for helping out friends, if I did there would be a lot of people out there that be in my debt.”

     Laughing Justin seemed to understand it was a joke, not that it he was wrong. It was nice to see the man had lightened up a bit since Billy had come aboard his ship. Finishing up picking up his things Billy was still trying not to think about things too much. When he was done he knew he needed to get home, Cestria isn't going to be happy with him for taking so long. Still he had one more thing to do.

      Walking over to Justin, who was still getting a feel for the new connection. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out a small device as he told Justin. “There's one last thing.”

      Raising a brow he seemed to have set off Justin's unease button. Trying not react he handed him the device saying. “This is my direct communication line. Call anytime you need help, a place to stay, or just want to talk. Just know that if your out of this system it's going to take a while to get to me.”

      “Thanks.” he replied sounding off. “I'll try and remember that. But don't take it the wrong way if you don't hear from me too often. I don't trust people very easy these days.”

      “That's the beauty of this line.” Billy replied with a slight grin. “It works both ways. So don't be surprised if I send you something if I don't hear from you.”

       Going back he grabbed his things before asking. “Any clue where your heading next.”

      “Well, I checked the message boards earlier, there's a Zeno Colony a few system over that needs some help getting rid of some pest.” Justin replied as he sat the device down on the work bench. “Normally it's a simple matter, but when they bitE people they get sick. It's nothing deadly yet but if they run out of the medication it could turn into an epidemic.”

       Thinking about it, it made since, the power would protect him against these pest. It would be the right call to send him in, it's a good thing his morpher was fixed. Still there was one thing on his mind. “What about the Astro rangers.”

     “I'm heading in the opposite direction.” Justin replied with a slight grin. “And they wont be able to use that same trick again now that I have there communications frequency.”

        “Well, good luck, and be careful.” Billy replied placing his hand on the other mans shoulder. Something told him the man wouldn't except a hug so this would have to do. “I expect to hear form you.”

        Again Justin didn't agree outright but Bully knew he would be hearing from the man, if only to reply to his messages. Getting out his own communicator he noticed Justin walking over to Storm Blaster retrieving a small device from the glove box. Looking back at him Justin replied. “I'm guessing you can't teleport with the shields up.”

      Hitting a button on the device he explained it was a remote device to shut the shields off when he left with Storm Blaster. Making a call he got clearance to teleport back to his personal residence. A few moments later the world disappeared behind a flash of blue light, he may not have his morpher right now but the Aquitar techs still liked to show his past, a moment later he was back home.

      He was there only a few seconds before he was greeted with an upset look from his wife, Cestria who was normally very easy going but he knew she had her triggers. “You said you would only be gone for few hours but you were out of orbit for nearly seven.”

      “I apologize for my extended leave, however the distress call we were responding to turned out to be a sort of trap.” Billy replied trying to figure out how much was safe to tell her, he did not want to lie to his love. “We had to lay low for a while or risk further delay.”

      Thinking about it he wasn't sure how Justin would have handled himself if they had been forced to give up and deal with his former teammates. The only thing he was sure on was that it would not have been good. In fact for everyone's best interest he may need to interfere. Feeling Cestria's arms around him he had been to lost in thought that he had failed to notice her move. Before he could say anything she informed him. “If you want to tell me whats on your mind, I will listen, if you need time to deal with it, I will do everything in my power to help you in any form I can.”

      God, he loved his wife.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this story, I may post the rest depending on how well this one is liked.


End file.
